


latreía

by kwonvobo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonvobo/pseuds/kwonvobo
Summary: he was the vapor he desperately wanted to breathe in,and with his strong demeanor undeniably enticing,he decided to become his shadow.





	latreía

He is of legal age, 24, and he finds it witless that he spent one and a half year saving majority of his salary to be able to be able to travel across different states to enter different clubs and bars, hook up with different people, and share same hotel floors with his two best friends. He wasn't really fond of the plan, only because drinking isn't his strongest suit, but his best friend, Jeonghan, who started this whole madness, coaxed him with the whole  _you don't need to get drunk to hook up with someone_ in which Minghao, his other best friend, would second with a nod, pointing out how amazing it would be. Soonyoung's a little edgy though, he didn't want to end up alone in a club or a bar while his friends are out there making out and grinding with their night's prey.

For the past months of planning, he would always beg his friends to not push their limits by doing it every night - the whole clubbing, drinking, and hooking up thing, but they would only laugh at him and say their stamina and tolerance is too high to not put it in use. But the two knew better than to actually push their limits, it would be a stupid trip if they don't actually go to tourist spots and be all cliche. It is a win-win situation though, they get to travel, have sex, get drunk, and spend more _quality time_ together -  the three have been wanting to travel different states ever since their youthful days, so despite thinking it is foolish for them to aim going clubbing in different states, they would like to consider it as an excuse for them to live up their dreams and promises.

 

Residing in Chicago, Illinois and planning to travel to different states was a little difficult for the trio - they argued about whether it is easier to travel East or South first; although one way or another they could just make a round trip across the states, Jeonghan and Soonyoung had different plans. Jeonghan wanted to spend their last few days in California while Soonyoung wanted it in New York. Minghao has been considered out of the picture regarding the said argument, he could care less since at the end of the trip, they're all gonna be back in their respective homes anyway.

Thankfully, after a weeklong feud, it has been decided that the three will drive to New York first; they are aware that the drive will take more or less 12 hours, but it was the best decision since they couldn't really leave their car once they fly out to the west, and luckily, all three of them can drive which made it easier to alternate whenever the current driver is tired. After New York, where they'll be spending a week in, they're going to drive back down Pennsylvania, in Pittsburgh to be exact for 3 days, and then towards Indianapolis, Indiana; it has been planned that no clubbing will happen in this place for the three has decided and agreed that they're going to spend their almost 3 days visiting the zoo, the children's museum, and other tourist spots. After that stop, they're heading back to their hometown for 2 days, and will proceed to flying towards Washington and will continue their trip down Oregon, Nevada, and then California, where they're going to spend the remaining days of May relieving their youthful dreams of traveling, with a side of partying. 

 

"Jeonghan, did you steal _that_ shirt again?" Minghao calmly asked the older as he aggressively barged in the apartment of Soonyoung, where they will be staying for the next 2 days for their pre-travel preparation. 

Jeonghan only smiled back at the blonde kid before proceeding back to eating his chinese takeout. Minghao sighed, defeated, there's no use asking for it back since he knows how much Jeonghan really _loves_ that shirt, unfortunately, it is also one of his favorite shirts and he was planning on wearing it sometime during this month long trip. "Don't worry, it's in my suitcase and we can always wear it together - I mean, not at the same time though, but like in different states -"

"Yeah, yeah, that's a nice idea but please ask me first next time. I nearly trashed my whole wardrobe looking for it." the younger murmured as he sat next to Jeonghan, happily grabbing his ordered takeout. 

While the two are enjoying their takeouts and a teenage series rerun on the living room's tv, the owner of the apartment is stuck in his room finalizing his luggage. He'd been slacking off since  _they're going to stay in his apartment for 2 days, it's enough for him to pack his things_. He's covered in sweat, his clothes are everywhere, and his untouched takeout is slowly getting cold. They agreed on bringing one suitcase for their western trip and one backpack or gym bag for their eastern trip, and thankfully, he's done with his backpack since it's the most needed bundle of clothes now that they're leaving in 2 days.

"I should just fold all these, put them on top of bed and pack them once we get back from Indiana -" Soonyoung is standing at the corner of his room, there's not much floor left to even roam around, his hands are clasped behind his neck, exhausted from packing. "Nope," he shook his head, sighing, but proceeded to grab his clothes on the floor and started to fold them. He realized that if he did that to spare himself today, his future self will be glaring at him when they get back. He decided it would be better to fill in his suitcase, and just leave space for those items and clothing that he also wants to bring for their western trip. 

It took him another hour to half-way fill his suitcase, his two friends even barged in couple minutes ago to scold him and laugh at his situation, of course they didn't leave the frame of his door without telling him to rest, eat his cold takeout, and just continue tomorrow. He only agreed since he can literally feel his stomach looking for attention. 

 

"Am I the only one who still hasn't finalized his luggage?" Soonyoung groaned as he sat on a loveseat, gulping down a can of soda, "Nevermind," he choked on his drink, waving his free hand towards his best friends as his gaze turned towards the suitcases and backpacks beside his main door near the kitchen. The two only chuckled before returning their attention back to the tv. "Which city are you guys most excited to go to?" Soonyoung asked as he started eating his almost forgotten dinner.

"I'm actually looking forward for our trip to Oregon, I can't wait to take pictures of the scenery." Minghao dreamily said, thrilled to be able to finally visit and appreciate the lakes.

"Soonyoung, we literally argued for a week over which state to look spend the last few days, which do you think I'm most excited to go?" Jeonghan sneered, he won their discussion and that's something he'd like to hold onto.

"Indiana?" Soonyoung mockingly answered causing Jeonghan to roll his eyes.

 

The first night of the trio together before their trip starts undeniably is just the beginning of an end, and an end to a new beginning. Despite having undivided attention, the three finds it peaceful to be spending their night calmly knowing well that they're about to meet the storm soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello. here's the first chapter of my soonwoo au :) i'm sorry it took so long for me to post this, i wasn't satisfied with the original plot so i had to quickly come up with something new. the plot isn't finished yet, i'm going to add and spice things up as i update. 
> 
> also, please bare in mind that i don't live in the US, or have been to, hence my lack of knowledge regarding travelling across states. i only got help from my best friend and google, so please do tell me if i made mistakes or if something seems unrealistic with the planned route. 
> 
> thank you so much for anticipating this. i'm still working on my words and narrating skills, and i would be more than happy for you to join my journey towards being an acceptable writer :)


End file.
